


The Golden Days

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: All shades of Green [6]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, I was running out of ideas, and a bit more emotional, i wanted to give Roy more character, so it's kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Harry has a meeting with Roy to discuss the show and meets a very special little boy.
Series: All shades of Green [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Golden Days

He found himself in quite a large field, bathing in the bright rays of the setting sun. It was the golden hour, that one sweet hour where the sun would shine gold onto anyone standing in its beams. Harry quite liked this little show, he couldn't really describe the emotions he felt whenever it came to this part of the evening, it felt a little nostalgic. Maybe it took him back to his days in university where he would spend hours with his mates, larking about until it was late. That was in the past though and it had been a while since he had last spoken to any of his uni friends. He had been too busy with work. However, his life was about to change. A few days ago, after his embarrassing show at his local pub, he was approached by someone called Roy. Apparently, he was the owner of some food company and was willing to sponsor the show Harry had always wanted. Of course Harry was suspicious, he had asked quite a few questions that night, but he was finally put at ease when he saw some of Roy's products in his own cupboards. He began to trust the man a little more so accepted his offer of dinner at his house, providing them both with the perfect opportunity to discuss the show and how it was going to work. He was on his way to Roy's house now, he had taken a bus part of the way there and was walking the rest. Harry had never seen this field before, to be fair, he doesn't really get out much. He only goes to work then the pub afterwards if he'd had a bad day. He was almost there though, he could see the house in the distance. There wasn't much to the field, other than a large forest close to where he was walking.

"What the hell?" He said out loud even though no one was around to here.

Hidden by the trees was a regular looking phone box that he had seen out of the corner of his eye. It looked normal but Harry didn't think it would be all the way out here, it was quite random. Who would put a phone box here, the most deserted place in Great Britain? Harry paused and stared at it, wondering where it came from. He didn't have enough time to approach it as he checked his watch and sure enough, he was almost late.

"Ah shit!" He hurried through the field towards the house in the distance.

*******************************************************************************  
Roy answered the door when he finally arrived at the house. Harry had only just made it by a minute, his host didn't look particularly pleased about that.

"Sorry I'm late, bus was late," he said as Roy let him into the house.

"Yeah those timetables have always been a load of bullshit anyways," Roy answered, chuckling a little.

"That's true, almost lost my job because of them," Harry said and he wasn't lying. Quite a few late buses brought him close to unemployment.

"Who the hell even hires those guys, huh?"

Roy led him to the front room where Harry was surprised to see a young boy playing with toy cars on the carpet. He didn't know Roy had a kid, he had suspected that he was alone. The boy looked around about eight, had messy electric blue hair, yellow skin and was wearing blue overalls that looked like his fathers. He was wheeling each little car around on the carpet, crashing them into each other while making sound effects to go with his game.

"Didn't know you had a kid," Harry said.

"You sound surprised," Roy laughed again.

"No I just thought you weren't with anyone."

"I was but she died when he was two," he indicated towards the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I've gotten over it by now. I mean at the time I was a wreck, she wasn't the only one we lost that day," Roy said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was a failed birth that killed her... and our second kid. It took a while but we both eventually got over it."

Harry couldn't believe the amount of detail Roy was going into, he felt a little uncomfortable. 

"Anyways, if you would like to follow me," Roy started moving onto the next room.

Harry quickly glanced out of the window, the sun had already set and it was dark. It seems the golden hour was over. He sighed, took one final look at the kid and turned around to follow Roy.

*************************************************************************

"So what's the basic idea for the show?" Roy asked, leaning back in his seat a little.

"Well, I want it to be educational, funny and I want the songs to be based around basic subjects. Creativity, love, time, stuff like that," Harry had been planning this show for a while but never thought his ideas would become a reality.

"What's your inspiration for the duck? It's obvious he was based off of someone," his host seemed to be genuinely curious by the character.

"You're right actually, he's meant to be like someone I knew at university," Harry remembered that person so vividly.

"A friend?"

"More like a brief acquaintance." 

Roy slowly raised his eyebrow at this.

"Not in that way," Harry said, getting a little flustered.

"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say. How is each episode going to work then?"

"Each episode will start with a basic scenario, then a teacher-like character will appear and start singing about a specific topic," Harry had written one of the songs already. It was actually the song he had sung at the pub when he met Roy.

"Sounds pretty good," Roy said.

"How are you going to contribute then?"

"I'll pay for the sets, props, actors. Just all the basic needs for production in exchange for ad space between each episode," he said, taking another sip of wine.

"Well, of course," Harry said. He was desperate to make his dreams reality and Roy was his only option right now.

"Hmm... one more thing."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I'll help you if you let my boy be on the show too," Roy said.

Harry hesitated, thinking of the little kid outside the room, playing with his toys. For some strange reason, he didn't really want the boy to get mixed up in the show. His request made Roy seem like some stage mum wanting get his kid on air. It felt a little threatening though. Harry really wanted to make his show and knew he couldn't do it without Roy. He didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, I would be glad to have him on the show," he said.

"Excellent! So it's a deal?" Roy held his hand out to Harry.

"Deal," Harry took his hand and shook it. He looked down at his watch, they'd been talking for more than two hours now," I must be going, I've got work tomorrow."

"Of course, of course," Roy led him to the front door," so I'll be seeing you on set soon then."

Harry nodded and waved to the man as the door shut behind him. It was really dark now, Harry never liked the dark. Looks like he has to get a cab home. While he waited for the taxi to come, he thought about Roy's little boy. It was... bittersweet to watch him playing with his cars, reminded Harry of his nephew. He still felt unsure about letting him on the show, showbiz usually ruined kids lives but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As long as it means his dream show finally aired, then he was fine with that. So he was going to see the set soon and he felt really excited. He felt kinda happy. Well, it's a first time for everything.


End file.
